Alles Entschuldigungen
by Dragonies
Summary: Übersetzung von Fearthainn´s All Apologies. Er hasst sie und wünschte, es nicht zu tun. Er wollte sie und wünschte, dass er aufhören könnte. DG.


**Alles Entschuldigungen**

Geschrieben von Fearthainn

Übersetzt von Dragonies

Gebetat von DiamondOfOcean

**Disclaimer:** Idee von Fearthainn, Personen, Orte etc. gehören Bloomsbury, Carlsen, Warner Bro. Picture. usw.

**A/N: **Wie meine zweite Übersetzung fand ich diese auf ff(dot)net und konnt einfach nicht anders, als sie für euch zu übersetzen. Sie ist zwar sehr kurz, dafür aber wunderschön ;). Einen dicken Schmatza an das Dialein das so lieb gebetat hat!

Und nun, have fun:

Ihr Haar ist fein, aus den Bändern und Klammern und Haarspangen flüchtend, die sie verwendet, um es von ihrem Gesicht fernzuhalten , da kleine kupfernfarbene Strähnen ihnen entkommen und vor ihren Ohren in kurzen geraden Strähnen fallen. Es gibt keine einzige Locke und er hat das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht kräuseln würden, selbst wenn sie für Stunden darüber schlafen würde. Trotzdem hat ihr Haar dieses Leben und diesen Schimmer; eben die Art von Haar, wofür andere Mädchen töten würden. (Er weiß dies, weil er gelauscht hat; weil er gehört hat, wie es seine Freundinnen und seine Mitschülerinnen sagten. Dass sie sie für ihr schönes Haar, und sie sind diese Art von Mädchen, töten würden.)

Er sehnt sich danach, seine Hände darin zu versenken, es aus seinen Bändern herauszuziehen und es über ihre Schultern zu verbreiten, um daraus einen rotgoldenen Vorhang zu machen und es ihn vor der Welt schützen zu lassen.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht, wenn die anderen Jungen schlafen und der Rest des Schlosses ruhig ist, quält er sich mit Bildern, in denen er Dinge mit ihr tut. Davon, zu ihr hinaus zu schleichen, sie in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer zu ziehen oder davon, sie von ihrem Besen auf dem Feld zu fegen und sie wegzutragen. In seinem Kopf ist sie immer bereit, obwohl er weiß, dass dies nicht der Fall wäre, wenn er tatsächlich versuchen würde, seine halbwahren Wünsche auszuleben.

Er weiß, was sie von ihm denkt.

Er dachte daran, wie sie nach einer Stunde küssen aussehen würde, dachte daran, die weichen Hautflächen zu berühren, die sich hinter ihren Roben verbergen mussten, die süßen Kurven ihrer Brüste mit der Hand nachzufahren, sie zu überreden, ihre zu großen T-Shirts auszuziehen, dachte daran, jede blass-goldene Sommersprosse, die er sehen konnte, zu küssen und ihren Körper zu erforschen, um den versteckten Ort unter ihren Klamotten zu entdecken.

Er will wissen, wie sie schmeckt.

Sie ist eine Versuchung und eine gefährliche dazu. Er weiß, dass er es gut versteckt. Schließlich hat niemand jemals ein Wort darüber gesagt und er kennt keine einzige Person, die es für sich behalten würde, selbst wenn sie es erriete. Jeder in dieser Schule will ihm eins auswischen, will sehen, wie er fällt, so wie sein Vater gefallen ist, will sehen, wie er seine gerechte Strafe bekommt. Sogar seine Freunde, seine Hausgenossen. Nicht einer von ihnen würde sich so etwas entgehen lassen, wenn sie es gegen ihn verwenden könnten.

Also muss sein Geheimnis sicher sein. Er ist dankbar dafür, soviel wie er es nur sein kann.

Es hat die Art gesehen, wie sie ihre Freunde in Beziehungen anblickte; das süße schüchterne Lächeln, die wissenden Augen, die Dinge versprechen, dass sie wissen müssten, sie würden sie nicht halten können. Aber zu wissen, dass sie gerne mit ihnen spielt, hält keinen von ihnen auf, ihr nachzurennen oder sie zu berühren, wenn sie meinen, dass ihr Bruder nicht hersieht.

Das Wissen, dass sie ihn niemals so ansehen wird, so wie sie es bei den anderen tut, lässt ihn verbrennen.

Er hat sie dabei erwischt, Jungen in verlassenen Korridoren zu küssen und sie gibt ihm diese immense Zufriedenheit, in der Lage zu sein, sie auseinander zu nehmen und sie zu verhöhnen, ihren dreckigen Namen zu nennen und sie zu bedrohen, selbst wenn er niemals die Kraft hätte, seine Drohungen durchzuführen.

Sie verfluchte ihn einmal und der Blick, den sie ihm gab, die Art wie sie es tat, brachte ihn dazu, sich vor Scham zu winden, selbst als er ihr Rache schwor.

Er hasst sie und wünschte, es nicht zu tun. Er wollte sie und wünschte, dass er aufhören könnte.

Wenn er jemals irgendetwas bedauerte, dann ist es dies.

**PS:** Reviewt doch alle ganz lieb, werd es dann an Fearthainn weiterleiten!


End file.
